Genie in a Can
by just-oneofthe-reader
Summary: Syaoran was asked to have an unwanted shopping while hanging out with Eriol,after having the needed items he also had items he wants and it also happened that he had picked a can with a genie,Sakura .. What can happen if this two stay at each other's side


**Authors note:**  
Hello everyone.this is my first try to have a CCS fanfic if there are any wrong grammar or wrong info and please tell me so I could fix it.. also please read and review!!

**NOTE:  
**This has ADDED stories ... yeap I just felt that it is too short for the first one I made so I kinda add some scenes a little...

AGES:  
Syaoran: 17 yrs. old  
Sakura: 16 yrs. old  
Eriol: 17 yrs. old  
Tomoyo: 16 yrs. old

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters. It will be if the Earth would revolve from North to South..

* * *

**GENIE IN A CAN**

Chapter 1: Bored-dome

Sigh.

The only thing that a certain amber-eyed boy sitting beside his windows can do. He keeps on looking for something to do, unfortunately for him there is none. There is really nothing to do - everything is fixed, nothing to study what a very boring day he thought.

The room he is in is luxurious considering that his family is rich. The ceiling has a golden chandelier imprinted with intricate wolf designs and delicate petite light bulbs. The sliding windows are covered with a simple but elegant forest green curtain. Aside from that is also has a king size bed, beside that us a desk with a silver lamp on it. Add to the list a 36 inch LG plasma television (with a DVD player under it), a cool green sofa where you can enjoy watching comfortably, a terrace behind a huge glass door, and a bathroom (a comfort room as well) with a bath tub and a shower and a clean toilet. Mind you, the motif of the room is green.

"Damn I cant really find a single fault in here.. I am really bored" he said as his hand went through his messy chocolate hair. His complains stopped when his phone rang alerting him that there is a message.

* * *

Somewhere, an auburn haired girl is sitting in a bench, waiting for his brother at the big dome.Grrr nii-san really makes me mad!! Look what time is it... Ive been waiting for 3 hours! the teen said while fixing her shoes. She is wearing a pink tube for her upper body, a pink plaid skirt and underneath is a knee length pants, her arms are covered with a pink cloth in which both end sides of it are white, for her shoes she is wearing a pointed pink one. Her face and lower body is covered with a pink translucent cloth and she also has cherry blossom like earrings.

Oi.. kaijuu are you saying something?

His brother is wearing a head dress wrapped around his head, a light blue vest lined with a silver cloth on his body that shows his abs improved by his hard training, a gold elephant pants that covers his entire legs, and pointed shoes to complete the look. The girl turned she saw his _beloved_ brother. She glared at him, a very piercing one but then a smirk appeared on her face.

Ne, Touya nii-san what do you know what revenge is? If yes turn to your right

His brother did so, and turned wide-eyed at the same time his face turned ten shades of red as he saw her girlfriend. He turned to his sister and to his girlfriend again but it disappeared. A vein suddenly popped out on his head.

KAIJUU!! He shouted, he had just known that it was just an illusion. The girl then sweat dropped and ran for her life. The two chased each other for a while.

Yup, the two of them are not ordinary beings from their clothes and powers they are not magicians but genies. They can use powers for themselves or others. In these kind of people, there is a rule that if ever they were trapped or imprisoned and a human free them they are obliged to grant them wishes, it is up to them how many. Also, they also have a book of dos and donts wherein it was said that if ever that a genie is to love or marry a human they will turn to ash or at least that is what is written on the book. Let us go back to the two again.

The girl was tired and as of the situation she assessed that her brother will catch up so she decided to use some tricks now. Her brother is now catching up..catching up then she moved her hands in a magical fashion and thought take me to a place where my brother or no genie can reach me with that she disappeared.

Touya saw her apparate and so he shouted frustratedly..

SAKURA!!

Now Sakura is safe... or that was what she thought she was in a dark place and landed on a very soft thing, so to see where she is she snapped her hand and light came and saw a round, and soft thing but smells raw and.. fishy with another snap it disappeared and is replaced with things that you can see in a typical living room only that it is covered in veil, had a 20th century atmosphere and a bed. With that she fell asleep not knowing where she is.

* * *

A man is lifting cans and cans in a box.

And for an hour it continued and as the last box was brought up it then stop. .

With that a truck left ready for deliveries.

With that what do you expect?!

"Damn I cant really find a single fault in here.. I am really bored" he said as his hand went through his messy chocolate hair. His complains stopped when his phone rang alerting him that there is a message.

_Message from: Eriol_

_Syaoran, you would not mind going out and have some social life don't you? Since I know you don't then have no worries I will personally go there to have a 'tea time' with you. By the way I am now in front of your door..._

Poor Syaoran.

Syaoran reread the message many times. Then freeze and have his eyes widen at shock. And so with that his mind raced so fast to have him sort of freak out.

'I am bored yes, in all of times!! but him in here?! Forget it.. I would rather be bored than to have a weirdo like him here.' He stopped at this thought when he heard some noises, oh correction-- banging I mean-- at his door. Of course one word, one name. Eriol. That dumb, weirdo (friend?! well at the least) bugging and annoying him _again._

"S-Y-A-O-R-A-N I know you're there!!" Eriol teased." You know what, you should get out from that hole of yours once in a while" he added as he continue banging Syaoran's door.Syaoran being a straight person of course, started cursing and cussing but he Syaoran knew Eriol too well that it will not work, but oh well just testing luck.

"Eriol, get the hell out of the freaking door and stop bugging me!! Syaoran retorted impatiently.

"But dearest Syaoran, you don't have no social life except for me so for that reason you should get out add to the list YOU-ARE-BORED." Eriol countered

Inhaling deeply, Syaoran knows that Eriol had hit the nail.. he is so bored but spending time with a person like him? eventhough he is his only _friend, _he really would not, but as what Syaoran knows Eriol will do anything to do what he have to do. Thinking twice to the reasons and bugging Eriol knows he had come to a decision.

"Hell No"

"Yes, you will"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

As he said that 'yes' little by little that word processed in his mind slowly but when he did Syaoran was shocked and have a thought of "Wha?What did I just said again?" but he knows for himself, he reluctantly and angrily accepted defeat with a sigh and went straight to a place near his bed. But he retorted.

" Eriol.. Damn you and your damn tricks!!"

"See you said it yourself" Eriol chuckled as a maid handed him a key and use it to open Syaoran's door since he is tired of pounding it...

"Go to hell.. you moron!" he said this as he grab a pillow and smack! it hit Eriol straight in the face.

"Dear Syaoran don't say things like that.. it hurts you know" Eriol feigned a sob.. "You can drag me to any place except hell.. and a good thing my eyeglasses did not break" He continued as he throw the pillow to Syaoran's bed, he saw in the corner of his eyes that Syaoran is going to the bathroom but then grab his collar nad said..

"Hey, how about going now.. I am sure there are _lots _of rooms of comfort in there"

"Eriol"

"What?" He grinned innocently

"I-HATE-YOU and don't grab me there you will bring me to death!!" Syaoran angrily said this and send him the fiercest and coldest glare he has, it would normally send people away form him unfortunate for him Eriol is not a normal perosn based on Syaoran's standard.

* * *

Unknown to those two..a certain person is watching, a woman with black locks, overall an authoritative and respectable figure- Yelan, Syaoran's mother watching them at a distance.

"It is a good thing that Eriol accompanies him... somehow" Yelan gladly said.

"Is it really that _good_?" a cloaked man emerged from somewhere.

"Of course it is, for Syaoran who had been through a lot it is" she then paused. "You are not here for asking me that question don't you? I can clearly sense it" she finally said after some uncomfortable silence.

"Still sharp I see.. of course I didn't go here to ask that question but rather just here to check if you remember _that_."

"The agreement?"

"Hit the spot.. I just want to make sure you still remember after all of those years"

"Even if I want to refuse I know I can not, there is just no other choice to make"

"Yelan-sama doubting will be the worst path you can take now" the cloaked figure then left without any trace.

'Yelan-sama doubting will be the worst path you can take now' those words echoed in her mind "There is no way I can turn back now... I will have faith--'.

* * *

Back to Eriol and Syoaran well they went to a night market which is located near mall. The two of them just have a walk and 'window shopping' since they don't have anything they like.

"Eriol, this place is a total crap" Syaoran commented

"Don't be like that Syaoran, at least we are having a totally new experience for us"

Syaoran grunted crossed his arms around his chest and silently muttered a silent "hmph' but he admit what Eriol said is all true, it really is a new experience for both of them since they are walking with common people and not surrounded with luxurious stores for short an ordinary life.

**Authors note:**  
Thats Chapter 1 guyz..I know it is kinda short but I hope you like it.. also please review.. Thanks for reading and please look forward to the next chapter I will be updating after a day or three depending on my schedule. Thanks again..

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 2: Salad Errand _

__

"Ehh.. What a nice sleep" Sakura blinked a few times.

Next chapter: Yeeep!! Why is Syaoran angry? What is Eriols relation to him? And What will happen to Sakura? Find out on the next chapter entitled Salad Errand of Genie in a Can.

_koori hitsuzen cant wait! Yeep!!  
_

* * *


End file.
